


The Fame Game

by WildAboutChrisEvans



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAboutChrisEvans/pseuds/WildAboutChrisEvans
Summary: On the eve of his thirty-seventh birthday, Chris Evans lets loose with a mystery woman at a Boston restaurant. The pictures eventually spread like wildfire across various media outlets and it leaves people to wonder: “Who is that Black woman with Chris Evans?”Discreet by nature, Chris refuses to disclose the name of his lady love, yet that doesn’t stop the paparazzi or some of his meddling fans from exposing the identity of his date.How will Chris Evans’ girlfriend cope with the drawbacks of his celebrity status and will the intrusive media cause an end to their relationship?





	The Fame Game

Sabine scrambled around her condo as fast as the [stiletto heels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mytheresa.com%2Fen-us%2Fgianvito-rossi-portofino-105-leather-sandals-687294.html%3Fcatref%3Dcategory&t=M2M5Yjg5ZDYzYmJiNTliZWYyMThmOTQ2YmFhMWIyZDEyZDQzYTVkMCxDUzBPSDlWMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AxVh_SQh7qHCxZwFlA6z5Kg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstillevansbae.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183564969061%2Fthe-fame-game-1&m=1)allowed her. Steadying herself to prevent a fall, she stopped for a brief moment in order to calm her erratic heart. As usual, she was running a bit late and her boyfriend was due to arrive at any second. Grabbing her phone and keys from the entryway table, she quickly stashed them into her clutch before grabbing Chris’ birthday present from the coat closet. She scanned the space once more, mentally double-checking to make sure she’d gotten everything then exhaled a breath. Suddenly, on cue, the doorbell rang, causing her beloved cat to scurry across the floor to hassle the visitor.

“Relax, Thomas,” she called to the stocky tabby cat. The feline meowed in a vexing manner, scratching at the door like a maniac. “Stop it,” chided Sabine as she shooed him away. Thomas continued to meow, prompting Sabine to roll her eyes in annoyance before setting everything on a table and opening the door for Chris.

He casually stepped inside the foyer, greeting his girlfriend with a tingling kiss on the mouth and one of his panty-melting grins. Chris gave her a thorough once-over, biting his lower lip lustfully. Without a shadow of doubt, he approved of her attire for the evening. The [orange figure-hugging, strapless crepe dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mytheresa.com%2Fen-us%2Falex-perry-audra-strapless-crepe-dress-1152192.html%3Fq%3DP00366384%26queryFromSuggest%3Dtrue%26userInput%3Dorange%2520dress&t=Zjk1NThkZTU5YWE3NmYyOWRjZjI4Y2RiOWVkYzdjZmM1OWM3ZTA1OSxDUzBPSDlWMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AxVh_SQh7qHCxZwFlA6z5Kg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstillevansbae.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183564969061%2Fthe-fame-game-1&m=1) proudly displayed her curves and accented her rich, mahogany skin. “Wow…”

Chris’ compliment flowed like a gentle, yet lascivious caress and her pulse skipped. She smiled at him, revealing the dimples that settled on both of her cheeks. “You like?”

His facial expression of pure awe answered her inquiry, but she enjoyed teasing him. Sabine spun around tantalizingly slow and Chris’ eyes studied her ample assets intently. “You’re so fuckin’ cruel, Bean,” he told her as he reached out to cup her bum, squeezing tightly and emitting a yelp from Sabine.

“Ow! Chris!” she whined, smacking his hand. “That hurts!”

“Stop being so merciless then,” he countered, pulling her body flush against him. His eyes were hooded over in desire, tempting her to pull him upstairs instead of heading out for a dinner with close friends and family. She shook that dangerous thought inside, removing herself from his clutches and cleared her throat.

“We should get going,” she said, turning away from him to peer at her reflection in a nearby mirror. While she fixed her dress and hair, Chris snaked his long arms around her waist then headed down towards her sex, admiring how wonderful her lush curves felt in his grasp. He inhaled her enticing scent of freesia mixed with deep amber. Sabine’s signature perfume placed an aphrodisiac spell on Chris, causing his member to stand at full attention.

His erection pressed between her thighs and as much as her body longed for him, Sabine refrained from submitting to her sexual urges.

“Chris, let’s go before we start something.”

He ignored her protest and pushed her hair aside to delicately plant a sensuous kiss onto her neck. His lips immediately found her sweet spot and Chris suckled on her skin.

“Baby….”

Sabine moaned while Chris carried on with his relentless onslaught. He nipped on her collarbone as his hands toyed with her breasts, pulling at her aching nipples with his forefinger and thumb. Her panties began to dampen from her arousal; her body shuddering from overstimulation. His kisses and touches on her body were beginning to chip at her resolve, finding the will to stop him and head to his birthday dinner was decreasing with each passing second. When his hands tentatively began to lift up her dress, his iPhone went off from an incoming call.

Saved by the phone, thought Sabine as Chris muttered a curse. He dug around in his pants pocket to retrieve his iPhone and answered it in a clipped tone.

“Yeah?” An embarrassed blush immediately rose on Chris’ cheeks, which meant that he was being reprimanded from his mother, Lisa. Sabine knew this for certain by Chris’ wide-eyed, caught-red-handed expression and, of course, the familiar, heavily-accented fruity voice that rang out from the phone. “Ma, I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t know it was you,” he explained, sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, Ma, I realize that caller ID exists. I…uh…was…busy.”

Sabine cackled at his words, which earned her an indignant glance from her boyfriend.

“Bean and I will be there shortly,” Chris told his mother before whispering an ‘I love you, Ma’ and hanging up. She peered at him with an unreadable countenance. “What?”

Shaking her head, Sabine let out a scoff. “You’re such a mama’s boy.”

His response was a nonchalant shrug and a boyish smirk grazed his lips.

“You irk me,” she pronounced with an eye roll as she ushered him out. Thomas ran towards the door—attempting to escape—yet Chris snatched up the cat.

“Where ya goin’, Tom-Tom?” he queried, and the cat answered with a meow. “Oh! To see your hoes, eh?” Chris chuckled at his own joke.

“Funny,” Sabine’s sarcastic reply prompted Chris’ laughter to increase. His guffaws echoed off the walls and he planted a hand onto his left boob. Thomas wiggled in Chris’ grasp, growing tired of being manhandled. The feline hissed and attacked, scratching Chris on the hand.

“Son of a bitch!” He covered his injured hand with the non-injured one then licked at his wounds in distress.

A worried impression crossed Sabine’s face as she went to her boyfriend to comfort him. “Are you okay?”

“No,” he whined, petulantly. “God, this is why I hate cats!”

Anger flashed through her eyes and she punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t act like that towards Thomas, Christopher, ‘cuz I damn sure don’t do it to Dodger.”

“Don’t bring Dodger up in this argument, Sabine,” he countered, frustratingly. “He got nothing to do with this.”

“Yes, he does! Your dog is obsessed with me! He always tries to hump me and he doesn’t listen to anything I say, but you get mad when you face the consequences of manhandling my kitty.”

“He was trying to escape for Christ sakes!” gaped Chris, his voice rising in protest. Sabine’s irate stance of furrowed eyebrows crossed arms, and twisted mouth made him calm. He released an exasperated breath and reached to her, however, Sabine swatted his hand away. “C’mere.”

She pouted, tilting her chin defiantly. “No.”

“C’mere, woman, stop playin’.” He reached for her once more, holding onto her arm tightly. “I’m sorry for raising my voice and saying that I hate Thomas.”

“Do you really dislike Tom-Tom?” Her voice was low and vulnerable, reminiscent to a child being scolded.

“Oh no, sweetheart,” he reassured, caressing her elbows, “I adore Thomas; he’s an alright cat, but guess who I love and adore more?” Chris waggled his eyebrows, making Sabine giggle like a schoolgirl. “Go on, guess.”

Sabine batted her eyelashes adorably. “Me!”

Chris grinned proudly. “You’re damn right.” He kissed her on the lips passionately, eliciting a moan from her mouth. After a while, they separated and Chris grabbed his present and her clutch from the table. “Let’s go before we start something.”

* * *

Downtown Boston glittered with nightlife. Streets were packed with residents and the cool, summery air provided much-needed commiseration from the humidity earlier that day. Upon their arrival at Yvonne’s, they were instantly met with impeccable hospitality. The valet service was superb and quick, and the hostess, although a tad starstruck from Chris’ presence, remained professional and lead them to their reserved dining space inside the restaurant’s Supper Club section.

As they followed the hostess, patrons ceased their chatter and noshing to stare at the couple. Sabine’s hold on Chris’ arm tightened in reaction to their curiosity. Deep down, she prayed that nothing would grace any tabloids, however, that was like asking for an impossible miracle. For the last several months, the couple was shrouded in mystery and able to grow their romance. Nevertheless, Sabine prepared herself to be bothered by the paparazzi; it was inevitable. And as much as she tried to ignore the truth, she was dating a celebrity after all—Captain America to be exact.

Family and friends applauded when they entered the room then, lead by Sabine’s brothers and Chris’  _Lobby Hero_  co-star, Michael Tyree Henry, began to sing a hip-hop rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’. When they were finished, Chris was red-faced from all of the excitement of cheering them on.

“Aye!” he praised loudly, “Now, that’s how you sang ‘Happy Birthday’! Awesome job, guys!”

“Speech, speech, speech!” roared the crowd, which only intensified his blush.

“Alright, alright!” Chris vocalized, quieting the group. “First things first, thank God for giving me another celebration of birth on this Earth…”

“Amen!” chorused Sabine and the others.

Chris nodded his head in agreement. Smiling, he continued his speech. “Next, thank you Ma and Dad for doing what you two did in order to have me. I love and appreciate you guys. Shout out to my siblings; you guys are the best brother and sisters a guy could ask for. My friends….my best friend for life, Tara, you are an amazing mother and wife; thank you for your support and love. My bros, I love your crazy asses like you wouldn’t believe. To my co-stars, both past and present, thank you for coming. I enjoyed sharing the screen with you. Thank you to the Richardsons; I truly am grateful for your kind hearts and for accepting me in your family. Last but not least, I love you so fuckin’ much, Sabine. You are everything that I hoped for.” Chris’ tempting baby blues shined with irrevocable love and devotion and caused a single tear to roll down Sabine’s cheek.

“I love you too, Chris,” she responded softly, sniffling away a sob that threatened to come out.

“Baby, please don’t cry,” he assured, embracing her. Their guests awed at the sight in front of them. “I love you, Sabine,” Chris whispered in her ear. “I love you so much.”

Once everyone recovered from Chris’ emotional speech, the rest of the festivities went off without a hitch. Chris, Sabine, and their guests enjoyed delicious food and danced the night away. All in all, an incredible evening of celebrating his thirty-seventh birthday.

* * *

The morning light seeped through the curtains in Chris’ bedroom. In the distance, she heard the faint sounds of birds chirping and Dodger’s incessant whining. Groaning, she turned on her side as she ducked her head under a pillow. 

“Let her rest, Dodge,” Chris groggily voice said to the canine. “I think I tired her out last night.” 

Chris’s throaty chuckle prompted her to pry open one eye. 

“Really? You have jokes this morning, I see.” Sabine could barely form her words due to being hoarse. Needless to say, last night was a rager, in more ways than one. 

The couple and the guests left Yvonne’s at around ten, yet the night was still young. As the parents and some friends went home, others, including the couple stopped by a nightclub. Somehow, Chris and Sabine managed to get to his Concord home just before dawn. 

“Good morning, Sunshine,” he said in a singsong. “How’re ya feelin’?”

“Like shit.” Her head throbbed from a horrible migraine and she felt as though she swallowed a desert. 

“Poor baby.” Chris wrapped an arm around her body as he soothed her. Sabine laid her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his intoxicating manly scent. Per usual, he was shirtless and his firm muscles encased her like a warm cocoon, making her feel loved and safe. “Y’know, not to brag or anything but I think I may have gotten a touchdown.”

“What?” she queried, perplexed, glancing up to stare at him. “What are you talking about, Chris?”

His eyebrows waggled in a suggestive manner and she quickly understood what he was referring to. 

“I think the fuck not, Christopher Robert.” Sabine sat up on the bed and shoot her boyfriend a death glare. “We used protection and I’m on birth control. You did not get me pregnant last night.”

He shrugged. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. We won’t know until later.”

“Why do you wanna get me pregnant anyways? Are you going through a mid-life crisis?”

He released a sigh then took one of her hands in his. “Honestly, I realized that I want kids…with you. I want to be with you forever, Bean.”

Although his words were sentimental and caused her to swoon, Chris was going about this completely wrong. 

“Baby, can we do this the right way? Perhaps propose first?”

A smug expression graced his handsome features and his eyes twinkled with provocation. “You want a ring? Shit, I’ll go out and buy you one, Sabine. Name the cut and carat; I’ll do it for you.”

Sabine peered at Chris, deadpanned. “You have to do it for yourself, Chris, not for me. Otherwise, we’ll end up divorcing. I’m not gonna be someone’s baby mama. I don’t know what has gotten into you this morning—”

All of a sudden, the shrill ringing and dings from both of their phones interrupted their conversation. 

“What the hell?” Chris wondered, sending a puzzling look in Sabine’s direction. 

She returned his stare with a mutual guise, leaning over to grab her iPhone off the bedside table. Her notifications were flooded with text messages from her assistant and friends and her social media alerts were out of control. “Are you getting this too? Everyone is texting me like crazy. What in the world is happening, babe?”

“Oh, shit,” Chris repeated over again and again in astonishment. 

 _It’s bad. It’s really bad_ , thought Sabine as she studied her boyfriend.  Chris’ fingers flew across his phone in a blur as he replied to text messages before selecting the number for his publicist, Megan. 

“How the fuck did they get this?!” he screamed out in an angry haze. “No, no, tell them to retract the fuckin’ article, Meg! I don’t give a fuck about the price; this is my personal life we’re talking about! Do they know Sabine? Did they get her identity?!”

An eerie shudder slithered down her spine and Sabine immediately went to Google for answers. In tons of popular entertainment blogs and magazines, were articles about herself and Chris. Her heart dropped to her stomach. 

The life Sabine was used to will no longer be the same. For now, however, they were speculating on her name, but it was only a matter of time before they discovered her identity. 

Shaking her head in disbelief, she covered her face with her hands, trying desperately to ease her erratic heart and nerves. 

Someone from the restaurant must’ve sold a picture of them to a blog. That was the only logical reason why this was out. 

Sabine and Chris kept their budding relationship under wraps for months without any slip-ups. And now, their privacy was gone. 

She wasn’t surprised, to say the least. A bit caught off guard, however not surprised. 

The media’s intrusiveness was the price to pay for dating a popular celebrity. 

At that moment, Sabine prayed for guidance upon this new obstacle in her life. Heaven knows that she’s gonna need it. 

## To Be Continued…


End file.
